Succession
by Memories in the Walls
Summary: Perhaps to-morrow will sing for me, and perhaps you will forget it. But I will give to-morrow a song, and song alone will recall. I have not forgotten, so I sing that you will not forget me."
1. Chapter 1: Hinata

**Chapter 1: Hinata**

"...!"

The tray stuttered with nervousness.

Oh, but what was he doing here?

"B-big brother... what are you...?"

A severe look from her father silenced her immediately.

She withdrew with a timid step backwards.

Undetectable, of course, to those used to such acts from her.

She lowered her head in respect.

"T..tea?"

But of course they shouldn't want it. This was business.

Though she was trained like this, by her mother no less.

To serve was no less her life.

But wasn't that what ninja were always meant to do?

Perhaps she was not to be raised as a shinobi, but no one expected much from one only to be married off to serve the clan's purity.

And the conversation was not hers, besides.

She trotted back obediently; a lap dog would be less enthusiastic than how she felt at the retreat.

Coward? Perhaps, but she was unwilling to take a step closer to such risk zones.

"Lady Hinata, please."

She paused in mid-trot.

"Y-yes...?"

Oh dear.

She was too familiar with that tone to know that he had something to say.

Most likely it would hurt.

Did I say most likely?

I meant, yes, it would.

Her father turned, in a horrible temper, towards the house.

She followed him in a distant gaze until he had disappeared behind the wooden posts guarding the entrance.

Sigh.

She turned to her cousin.

"Big brother Neji..."

He nodded and turned to leave.

She knew it.

But she hadn't thought it would be so soon.

"You cannot expect that I would look forward to it."

She knew he wouldn't, and who would?

And to such a failure...

But an arrangement was never broken...

...at least, not in the clan, and never yet.

* * *

"I'm sorry, little sister."

Today would be full of apologies.

"No, it was expected, onii-chan."

Ah.

So she had already been told...?

Hinabi took a sip from the cup extended in front of her.

Her look might have been one of calm relief, but the constant furrowing of brows had gotten rid of all hints.

So her older sister was used to having to guess.

Hinata gave a slight smile, albeit her sense of unease bubbling inside.

Her younger sibling could be quite gentle at times, despite the rumors that flew constantly from ear to ear.

That usually made their conversations a secret from their father.

He would be furious at such a display of feminine qualities.

"You were the only one, from the very beginning," she continued, "mother could tell. I could tell, too."

"She is always right, I know. Still..."

He was very serious, is what she thought.

It was unnerving.

And very strict, she might add.

But she didn't, so the next few minutes were spent in silence.

Hinata stooped her head in shame for cowardice.

Hinabi stood.

Had she learned to be so respectable from her father?

But she was grateful.

She nodded a thanks, sliding open the paper screens to leave.

"Onii-chan."

"Y-yes..?"

She turned back and gave her a grin.

Hinata started.

Oh.

She returned a smile.

Things would be alright.

It was a promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Lullaby

**Chapter 2: Lullaby**

"Mother

I have held your hand when you suffered

Though you did not feel me

By your side

I held strength

When I saw you cry

And when you turned away

Strength was all I had left

To continue without showing sorrow

Strength was all I had left

To keep myself

From giving you another

Reason To grieve

Father

I was there to see you carry our burden

Though in your business you did not see me hold it

Alongside you

When you kept me from seeing

You suffer

I peeked anyway

And through my prayers

I tried to lift it

From your shoulders

You did not see me

When I held your hand

And tried to make it

So that you might not leave too soon

Because once is enough

And I do not want to see you hurt

And no reason of mine

Did I wish to impose

Besides

Did you both wish

To leave so much?

I am so sorry

Though I do not know

What I have done

To make you so angry

With me

But mother

Do not cry

Father

Do not grieve

We will meet again

And so years

Have gone by

And I see you

And happiness is an old friend

I am glad to greet

I know It has been long

And I have not forgotten you

But it has been

So long

And when I smile at you

And try to hold your hand

Again

You look strangely

And stray

And walk farther

As if you do not remember

Father

Mother

Please...

Have you forgotten me?"

* * *

His body jerked upwards with a violent force, his bed shuddering down to the wooden frame.

Father...

...Mother.

It has been months, hasn't it?

But it still stung... where it did, he could never tell.

It had hurt, too, back then.

But ever since, he was still not familiar with it.

He felt something fall from his eyes.

He wiped his eyes with a sleeve.

Oh.

He heard rain outside.

Rain?

It couldn't be; he was warm and dry over the rest of him.

He felt the warmth streaming from his eyes.

Tears?

He was... crying...?

He wrapped his arms around his knees, keeping his tears silent and to himself.

Loneliness forced a sag to his shoulders, small shivers raced down uncontrollably.

...

It's okay.

This was how he always got over it.

He didn't need anyone else to know, and who could care...

It was alright.

He was used to it.

For years...

This was how he always got over it.


End file.
